


The Spectral of the Temple

by Floris_Oren



Series: The Story of the Mandalorian Palace [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bant is really cool, Because I can, I feel I need to be upfront about it, If that bothers you than please don't read this, Mentiosn of Suicide, Mind Healers are a thing, Obi-Wan is free-is of Mandalore, Off screen Suicides, Other, There is a Mystery here, This is where the Temple plot line from the first story went, a who dun it mystery, it knifed right off and here we are again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: after Obi-Wan made his escape from Mandalore, he hoped to find peace and healing at the Temple he had grown up in; what he didn’t expect were several Jedi Knights being murdered. Now he, Bant and the rest of their friends must help the Council find the perpetrator. But how does one find a murderer amongst one’s own kind?
Relationships: n/a
Series: The Story of the Mandalorian Palace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Spectral of the Temple

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to The Jewel of Mandalore. This is where my Temple plot was going. But I decided to stay on Mandalore instead of dividing everyone's attention. And quite honestly, I couldn't do it without Obi being one of the main characters. He is my fave. 
> 
> We'll get more Qui and Anakin too. 
> 
> and maybe some healing there. I dunno.

Coruscant nights were almost as busy as the days; it was called “The City that Never Sleeps” for a reason. One could always find something to do in the early, waning hours of the night. The clubs were hopping, sky speeders and other vehicles didn’t care how loud they were being, or who they woke. 

The buildings had extra thick durasteel to drown out most of the buzzing. Or if one was rich enough, the walls were soundproof. The ancient Jedi Temple happened to be one of those buildings. Though depending on where one was the hum of activity could still be heard. 

Up in the Higher Spires of the Council’s room; nothing could be heard and very few airships were out and about. If one could see from this vantage point, one could tell immediately that it was a Jedi transport. For they only had permission to fly this high. 

Obi-Wan stood in front of the Council; he had changed into Jedi attire once he had arrived at the Temple. Koth had dropped him off before selling the ship they had stolen from Mandalore, and taking off for Corellia. He had a family to see, after all. And he hated Coruscant. 

“Glad to see you, I am.” Yoda said. His big ears twitched. Obi-Wan bowed a bit. [aying reference to those who actually deserved it. 

“I thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Master.” and he didn’t stutter. Because the Jedi did not own slaves, the children they sought to teach were precious to them; they were called Master’s because of their Force Understanding, not because they held someone’s life in their hands to order around all day. 

“And well you are?” Yoda asked. 

Obi-Wan shook his head; “I am not. Master. While my capture wasn’t horribly traumatizing the events after….I am afraid I might be a different Jedi…” 

“Fear is of the dark side,” Mace said. “But we understand that you went through a lot of trauma due to negligence on our part.” 

Obi-Wan shot him a glance. “Master, surely our return shuttle being sabotaged is not your fault.” 

“But it is, from what little the investigation has delivered in terms of evidence, it was one of our own.” Mace replied. 

“Master, I promise I didn’t have anything to do with it. Nor Bant or Reeft…” 

“Reeft was the module.” another Master spoke up. “But not the perpetrator, a very deep Force suggestion he was under.” 

“Just the fact that you all survived showed that the Force will do as the Force will do.” Mace nodded. 

“Strong you have become.” Yoda hummed at him. “Yes. Truma is there, but over it, you will learn to be.” 

“Learn?” 

“We suggest you go to a mind healer, and to take a break. To try and get back into the rhythm of things. We aren’t going to force you if you wish to handle it on your own…” Mace trailed off. 

“But, we do suggest you try a mind healer first.” Plo Koon, who had found Obi-Wan all those years ago, said gently. “We know that Mandalore isn’t for the faint of heart.” 

“I am sorry to be a burden, Masters.” 

“Never, burden you are.” Yoda said. Twitching a foot. 

“Thank you for understanding. I think I will look into a mind healer….” 

“Good. We are glad you are back, young one.” Mace said. 

Obi-Wan nodded. He was glad too, even though he felt as if he had lost something nonetheless. 

&*&*&

Fractal Daize was a calm presence in the storm of emotions that is the healing wing of the Temple. Here the windows are huge, a garden has sprung forth in one of the anti-chambers and is growing along the wall. It was a therapy exercise, at least, that was about as much as Obi-Wan knew. 

Qui-Gon didn’t quite believe in mind healers; Obi-Wan was glad that he and Anakin were out of the Temple for the time being, Qui-Gon wanted to train Anakin away from prying eyes and the Council had agreed only because of Obi-Wan’s trauma. 

He didn’t know if seeing them would help or hurt him. After all, being thrown out was normal to him. Obi-Wan looked away from the garden and smiled bashfully at the Healer. 

“Sorry.” 

Fractal had decided to have their conversation out here where the plants could help Obi-Wan. But he was suspecting that the living Force wasn’t what Obi-Wan’s talents lied in. 

“Where would you like to start, I know we should probably speak of Mandalore, but I see from your file that you’ve been heavily traumatised since Padawanhood.” 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth; “There is…” he sighed. “I mean…” 

“It is alright if you’d rather let that lie for the moment. Truthfully, I am trying to see if we are going to lose you in the coming days.” 

“I am not going to kill myself if that is what you are wondering.” Obi-Wan huffed. 

“That’s what they all say.” Fractal shrugged his shoulders and gave Obi-Wan a cool glance. “This is why I don’t prescribe antidepressants. It just gives people energy to do things, but it never alleviates the actual problem.” 

Obi-Wan nodded; Problem. He was that and much more. A problem within a problem that he couldn’t solve. That most people didn’t want to solve. 

“I know this is just our first session, but, I don’t want to find you in one of the fresher’s bleeding out.” Fractal said. 

“Neither do I, I am not going to do that, I’ve wanted to be a Jedi Knight all my life. I can’t give up on that now because a mission went bad.” 

“Indeed.” 

“I….I was used to take down an illegal slave ring that was run by a guy named Xort Trist…” Obi-Wan told of his beginning stay in Mandalore. About meeting the Duchess that first time and keeping the fact that he knew Mando’a to himself. 

“He didn’t draw much blood. I think...but...it was the beating the Princess gave me later that really hurt…” 

He gave the short version of everything. Fractal listened and took notes. He said, “I see.” every few moments but otherwise didn’t interrupt Obi-Wan. 

At the end, he could feel the plants beside him; the Force was content here, it took his pain and…

“Oh…” Obi-Wan was crying. 

“Is that the first time…?” 

“I’ve never had the Force actually lift anything from me before…” 

“The Force cares for everyone, especially those who are hurt or in pain, the Force wants balance, but too much of one or the other is bad. That is why it took some of your pain, guilt and shame.” Fractal said. 

Obi-Wan wiped the tears from his eyes, it felt so different to have a clear feeling. Not the muddled mess he was used too. 

“You can come here whenever you want, by the way, and if you ever need an emergency session I am always open.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. For the first time ever, feeling confident in himself. 

&*&*&

Bant eagerly awaited Obi at the mess hall; she, Reeft and Garen had bribed the Jedi cooks into making everything that Obi-Wan loved. To say the least it was a very interesting late day meal. 

Obi-Wan smiled and hugged them, even though he was emotionally drained from the session with Fractal. 

“Obi, don’t ever do that to us again!” Garen glowered good naturedly at him. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “I definitely do not want to do that again.” 

Yet, something pulled at him. 

He didn’t know what. And he hated to think on it. 

&*&*&

_ Bant stood at the precipice of a high building. Hover vehicles and speeders could be seen far below her; her large eyes are blank. And while her mouth moved, she did not speak, but Obi-Wan knew she was saying something.  _

_ He focused on her lips.  _

**_Save…._ **

_ What? He tried to ask the dream, the Force, for he knew it was the Force. But, then it all went blank and Bant fell away  _ as he woke up sweating from the effort of trying to communicate. 

Obi-Wan wrapped the blankets around himself. His quarters were as he had left them when he went to sleep. A candle was still lit on the coffee table; his couch turned into the bed with one pull and he had forgotten all about the candle. 

Bant had given it to him, she had made it in a class she had taken. It was Bantha oil with a woody scent to accompany it. He rather liked the candle, Obi-Wan simply liked candles darn it. 

He wanted to take that class. Had found that class and signed up for it. He was glad the temple was encouraging artistic forms of hobbies for their Knights, as a way to relax. A lot of Knights retired from the field to do painting or music or something to further the Temple’s legacy. To keep their traditions alive. 

Obi-Wan had also signed up for saber training the youngling who were old enough to spar. He needed a distraction, and he figured what better way to handle things than by teaching children who didn’t want to listen. 

Obi-Wan sat up, he pressed a button on the side of the couch which brought up the lights a bit, then he stood and made his way to the Refresher to pee. Once done with that, and washing his hands, only a complete heathen never did, he made his way to the small kitchenette. 

Putting the kettle on; Obi-Wan thought about how impossible this had been during his time on Mandalore; he was stuck in bed all night unable to do anything but let these thoughts twirl about his head. 

Now, he can put a kettle on for tea; he can watch the holo-news, or film or even a novel; Bant had given him several she had collected over the months; all Jedi themed with a particular character that their friend groupe joked was Obi-Wan because he must have met the author at some point. 

Under a different name, of course. But the more he had read - the Council didn’t want him doing anything strenuous for a week - the more even he became convinced. But refused to reach out to the author just in case they were making a mountain out of a hill. 

Soon enough the water had boiled and Obi-Wan had his tea and he sat back down on his couch-bed. He dragged the covers around himself and sighed. 

This was what freedom felt like. And he is glad for it. 

&*&*&

Bant had her eyes closed. Breathing deeply through her gills she let the Force envelope her. Water meditations were her favorite; it was peaceful having the water between herself and the garden area of the alcove. 

Bari formed in the Force before her; not as a ghost, but as a memory. She is tall and lanky, her short blond hair hung about her face in curls and her purple eyes dazzle with mischief. How could this bright soul be so desperate as to jump off the building. 

No. She didn’t jump. She never moved. 

Bant frowned at the vision she had made. “How did you die then?” she asked. 

The form of Bari had no answers. 

  
  



End file.
